A Dream Come True
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: When five Hetalia fangirls find themeselves in the world of their favorite anime chaos ensues. One of the fangirls arrives in a blinding flash of light. There will be some USUK later, but it will be brief. Pairings are: JapanOC ChinaOC RussiaOC. ENJOY! 3
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream Come True**

**Another fanfiction seriously Zeroluver567! That's what you are all thinking. Yes I will finish Where Did He Go? I just wanted to start posting this one for the sake of my friends that have characters in this one. ENJOY!**

**Brynn's POV**

I laid down on my bed, exhausted. Stupid school, why did we even have to go there anyways? I pushed by blonde hair out of my eyes and grabbed my ipod. I turned on my favorite song. Which just so happened to be Japan's version of Marukaie Chikyuu. Nothing like the sexy voice of an anime character to help you get to sleep.

As I feel asleep the last thing I thought was _I wish I could live in Hetalia._

Apparently, that was a bad (or good?) thought to have at that moment.

**Miranda's POV**

Miranda stared at the panda she was holding. It was stuffed of course but she was certain it had blinked at her. She hugged it anyways, feeling like her favorite Hetalia character.

China aru?

**Erin's POV**

Erin was staring at Brynn's latest fanfiction update.

_That child had WAY too many Hetalia fanifictions_ thought Erin.

She read the last sentence, laughed at her friends complete randomness, and crawled into bed.

**Becca's POV**

Becca could have sworn Russia's voice had come from the inside of her closet. Then again, she had just been watching Hetalia. She must be imagining it.

_Whatever_ she thought.

She fell asleep staring at her alarm clock.

Only to wake up with her friend Brynn lying on top of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brynn's POV I stared at Becca, confused. Her short, boyish brown hair was messy and looked halfway between sleeping and waking. "Um, Becca, why are you in my bed?" I asked. (Cause that DOESN'T sound perverted at ALL) "Why are you in MY bed? One sec I think I hear Russia and now," she narrowed her eyes at me, "did you break into my house?" I got up, "OF COURSE NOT!" My foot hit something. I looked down to see my red-headed friend Erin curled up on the floor, her glasses, askew on her face. She muttered something about leeks. Miranda sat up, rubbing her eyes, her long light brown hair in a tangled ponytail. "What the hell?" Miranda asked. They were in what appeared to be a dark basement. Some kind of magical symbol was painted on the floor. I stared at my I-pod. My Hetalia CD was still playing. "Where are we?" Erin was awake now. "No idea," said Miranda. "It kinda looks like England's basement," Becca joked. England's basement? Crap, that's a scary thought. "uh, guys" I began. The door suddenly opened and we all jumped. A blonde haired man with bushy eyebrows stared at us. He rubbed his emerald green eyes and blinked. I know where we are now. Before I could explain Becca tackled hugged the Brit screaming "England-san!" I face palmed in unison with Miranda. Erin just smiled and shook her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Miranda's POV**

Okay so England looked very confused. Who wouldn't be after being attacked by four teenage fan girls.

He had seated them on couches and had served them tea. Always the gentlemen.

"So you have no idea how you got into my basement?" England asked.

Brynn nodded her head vigorously.

"I see," England shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. Becca was staring at the gun display behind England's head. Miranda was suddenly a little scarred. Becca could be like Russia sometimes.

"Cool guns," Becca finally said.

"Huh?" England saw what Becca was looking at. "Oh yes. Just some stuff from my buccaneer days," England took a sip of his tea.

"Um what?" asked Erin.

"It means that England was a sexy ass pirate," said Becca evilly.

England did this really awesome spit take at that one. Where was a camera when you needed it.

"Yeah get with the program Erin," Brynn teased.

"Hey!" Erin hit Brynn lightly on the back of the head. England stared at them as the four of them devolved into uncontrolled laughter.

'Are you ladies American?" England asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Miranda asked.

Britain sighed, "No reason."

**Next chapter THE WORLD CONFERENCE! **

**Me: No England why would you take those crazy nutters there!**

** England: What else was I supposed to do? **

**Me: Use magic to send them home **

**England: But where's the fun in that?**

** Russia: Yeah it's much more fun to let them become one with me, da?**

** Me: o.0 THEY ARE NOT BECOMING ONE WITH YOU RUSSIA! **

**Russia: Everyone will become one… *raises pipe* **

**Me: 0.o Crap**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Until then, see ya!**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
